Dachs
"Dachs" is the common nickname given to user dachshund11, also an abridged version for his preferred name, Dachshundsaurus. Dachs is believed to have joined the Creation Lab community first under the username Brickmum some time in the summer of 2010, and soon switched to the new name after posting only a few images. He stayed a member until the closing of the Lab on October 25th, 2013. He would migrate with his friends to the Lego General Gallery, and uploaded his final post on October 27, 2015, though he remained in contact with his friends beyond the site. Dachs on the Creation Lab Before knowing any users personally, Dachs' main inspirations for building and posting were SirSquid (a stop-motioner better known as AnnoyingNoisesInc), Tree_Cleaver (an author), empire981, and Ninjawolf96, whom he was fortunate enough to befriend. During his time on the CL, Dachs posted the usual brick-built creations, tried his hand at a handful of stop-motion shorts, and managed to write a treasure hunting/sci-fi adventure called "Idol of Sumer", a mission to retrieve and secure a doomsday artifact amidst vehicles chases, tomb raiding, double-crossing allies, and prehistoric monsters. It featured a cast of his real Creation Lab friends: - Blingboy9997 and Inika685, the main secret agent protagonists that share leadership alongside Dachs. Blingboy is cautious and prefers to always have a plan and a gun on hand, while Dachs is gung-ho and gets in over his head throughout the story. Inika is a cool and collected hand-to-hand combat specialist. - Snowbot336, an inventor and superhero that teams up with our heroes after a prison break. - Max5383 (later known as Forest383), munitions expert - Hobbes351, the gruff mechanic - Batbrick7775, the enthusiastic mechanic - Duraz, skilled pilot - Gandalf360, archaeologist and eventual martyr of the group Agents Chase, Trace and Brains are official Lego characters that appear in Idol of Sumer, but while they are strictly by-the-books operatives, Dachs' ragtag team gets the job done without them. Trace ends up being an imposter and traitor to the group, siding with Bart, a maniac in charge of a cyborg mercenary unit whose mission is to allow the Idol of Sumer to corrupt all of Lego Universe. All the antagonists, and Gandalf360, are lost to the Idol's terrible power over life and death, á la Raiders of the Lost Ark's finale. Dachs would go on to be featured in Brickman6851's Sailors of the Stars and Snowbot336's The Rise of Aredross, among other stories, and join Snowbot336's GoLU (Guardians of Lego Universe) OC superhero group as "Shockwave", which he also wrote a brief origin for. More notable friendships he made during his stay include: - Brickman6851 - Chinchilla3335 (Yamyam) - GotGriffin - Prettybluehen - I_belong_to_Christ-352 (Christiana) - PatrickSonOfSeamus - Yakobay - Cammy918 Dachs in Lego Universe Dachs was a player of Lego Universe, mainly utilizing his Venture League character going by the name "hoobiedingo". Before the game's closure, he achieved Rank 45 and collected all of his faction's gear. Dachs could generally be seen wearing any combination of his Buccaneer and Adventurer kits, as well as cowboy-themed garb. He also created the identity of Exclamation-Man, a superhero with multiple colorations of the Mission-Giver Shirt and a cape. Prized weapons of his included the Spark Thrower from Crux Prime, and an Elite Scimitar he obtained from a dragon battle when he was but a poor noob. Dachs' personal favorite areas to relax at were the Great Tree, the Pirate Camp, and the World Builder League maps like Portabello and DeepFreeze. And to fight, he preferred the Stromling Admirals in Brig Rock, or dragons of Caldera Mar. Some of his favorite achievements in-game were his properties, which included the maximum-security prison DEADLOCK, located on Raven Bluff, and a nearly-completed dinosaur park in Avant Grove. Sadly, neither was visually documented. Though he never made contact with them outside of the game, RareHypnoticCat, CaptainX and CaptainX2 (brother and sister), were players "hoobiedingo" befriended. Dachs' Personality, Traits, Etc. Dachs is a live-and-let-live type, a mediator in conflict. He can be quite blunt and uncharismatic. Though he generally harbors strong opinions of others upon first meeting them, and of how to handle dire situations, he prefers to be soft-spoken, and let others make critical choices. He is happy being a follower when in a group of friends, but when on his own, he takes a more destructive and rascally persona that one would expect from a die-hard Venture Leaguer. Dachs seldom finds solace in pursuing personal goals, as his mind wanders constantly, but he is always eager to help a friend through their own trials. Trivia * Has an abnormally large fascination with animals, both living and extinct. * Secretly a Dr. Inferno sympathizer. Unknown if further evil conspiracy was in Dachs' nature. * Cannot decide on a favorite color to save his life. * Loves corny, 1-dimensional comic book villains. * Prefers instrumental music to lyrical. * 100% statistically has the most commonly misspelled username of any documented Lego.com user. Category:Users Category:Characters